


[PODFIC] and such is the torment (of the giving of your organs), by cartographies

by Thimblerig



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: He looks slightly ill at ease, she thinks, but maybe it is just that she wishes him to be. She wants to undo him as much he undoes her.
Relationships: Anne of Austria/Aramis, background Aramis/Porthos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[PODFIC] and such is the torment (of the giving of your organs), by cartographies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartographies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartographies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and such is the torment (of the giving of your organs)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418352) by [cartographies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartographies/pseuds/cartographies). 



> Author's Note: Warning for pretty vague recollection of the kind of unpleasant wedding night to be expected of an arranged marriage between two inexperienced 14 year olds, as well as discussion of F/F and M/M sex as foreplay in a heterosexual relationship, if that might bother you.

__

_It is well after midnight and she thinks she has given up hope of him answering her summons, but nonetheless she sits up, her tension manifesting in the chills rippling across her flesh._

_Everything around her is quiet. Madame de Rohan waits in the antechamber, kept wide awake no doubt by the thrill of partaking in illicit scheming. Marie has long awaited the moment her mistress would allow her to take the role of world-weary older mentor, ushering her younger charge through the pitfalls of passion, while sighing suggestively as one who has seen it all countless times before. The fact that she is assisting treason most likely only occurs to her as an added bonus. Anne trusts her very little, and the thought makes the blood lurch in the pulse at the base of her neck._

_Then, so caught up in her thoughts that it comes without warning, the door opens and Aramis fills it..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZU36Wp-4q5Ab-Wkff6LeHwPvcx52zo8v/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 29:51  
Size: 30.30 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production still
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “True Love piano tune.wav” by I.D.Claire - https://freesound.org/people/I.D.Claire/sounds/504910/ (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
